


Losers weepers - Niiji x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Losers weepers - Niiji x Reader

The next morning, you awaken to find yourself in another room, much different from the room before. You felt an individual pressed behind you just as Ichiji was last night. You glanced back slightly as to not disturb them and spot locks of blue hair, it was the loud brother Niiji, somehow, he snuck you into his room last night. When you turn to face the wall again, you felt his hand give your hip a firm squeeze, his pelvis pressing against yours as he stretched awake. “Mmm, it’s good to be a prince,” he hummed delighted as he bucked against your backside, “wake up beautiful, I’m gonna take you on a ride. Though, you don’t necessarily have to be awake. He laughed grossly as he moved your nightgown up and slipped your panties off. You grip the sheets as he took himself out and prodded you back entrance, grinning widely all the while, “I’m gonna wake you up right now. Just try not to scream too loud.” He placed his hand over your mouth as he held his shaft with the other, slipping it into the tight, pain filled area. Tears start streaming down your face as he inched his way in slowly, though you didn’t think of it with all the pain, he was actually being quite careful with you. When he stopped after sliding himself into you fully, he stroked your cheek with his thumb to give you some half assed reassurance, before beginning his thrusts.

He thrusts carefully at first, but in no time, speeds up, rocking his hips hard against yours. You painful moans were muffled by his hand, the pain of all this happening only seemed to indulge in your turmoil. “Fuck, I’m already about to cum, you dirty girl, trying to hurry and milk my royal cock,” he laughed in your ear. He tries desperately to hold back his climax, making you raise your leg up to thrust deeper into you. His thrusts became faster and harder, his hips blurring as he neared his end, “get ready baby, because it’s gonna shoot out like a bullet.” You clutch your pillow and the sheets next to you as his bursts, filling your backside to the brim in a less than bullet like fashion and more like a filling bag, “hoo! Fuck! You milked my cock alright.” Ichiji walked in looking for you, only to see Niiji still inside you with tears staining your face and the look of horror plastered on it. “Disgusting, I don’t want you now. You had to go and sleep with my brother. I didn’t realize you were one of those type of women.” He clearly knew that it wasn’t consensual by the grin on his face, “Niiji, you marry her I don’t want her anymore.” Niiji laughed and pulled out, removing his hand from your mouth, “nah, I don’t wanna marry a dirty slut, let’s make Yonji marry her.” The two brothers laugh at your despair as you watched them, your expression only getting more horrified, this was going to be your life no matter which brother you married.


End file.
